


Are You Really Older Than Me?

by EeveeJoshie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 1 year anniversary, Bunch of cuties together, Cute Park Date, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Junhui is a cutie, Minghao loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeJoshie/pseuds/EeveeJoshie
Summary: It's JunHao's 1 year anniversary and they decided to have a picnic at the nearby park to celebrate it.





	Are You Really Older Than Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first work here. I'm still improving my writing, but you I hope you will enjoy this. Happy Reading!

It was their one year anniversary. Minghao had been awake for a couple minutes now just staring at his lover Junhui who was still fast asleep. He smiled and wondered how he ever got so lucky to have someone as amazing as Junhui in his life. He gently ran his fingers through Junhui’s messy hair. This small but affectionate action caused Junhui to wake up.

Junhui’s eyes slowly fluttered open and caught Minghao’s gaze. “Morning.” He smiled and Minghao couldn’t help but to smile as well.   
“Morning, love. Did you sleep well?” Minghao softly spoke. Junhui rubbed his eyes and nodded. “Do you know what day today is?” Minghao questioned.  
“Your birthday?” Junhui answered confused. Minghao chuckled. “No, silly. Think harder.” Minghao poked Junhui’s cheek.

Upon realizing what day it was, Junhui smiled widely. “It’s our one year anniversary, isn’t it?” He looked at Minghao. “It is.” The younger smiled.  
“Is there anything you would like to do today or any place you want to go?” Minghao asked. Junhui smiled. “Anywhere is fine, as long as I will be there with you.”   
Minghao got up. “Alright, then. How about we go out today? Spend some time together? Just the two of us.”   
“That sounds good to me.” Junhui smiled and pulled Minghao back to cuddle him. “But let’s stay like this for 5 more minutes.” 

After those 5 minutes Minghao and Jun settled on pancakes for breakfast and a cup of warm tea. Junhui occasionally stole a few kisses from Minghao which made the younger of the two shake his head with a smile on his face wondering if Junhui was actually older than him. But Minghao loved him nonetheless.  
The couple decided to have a picnic at a nearby park. Minghao prepared some snacks and drinks while Junhui was looking for a blanket to take with them. After everything was prepared, they changed into more suitable clothes since they were both still in their pajamas. 

Minghao was waiting for Junhui who was still getting ready. “Jun? Are you done?” Minghao questioned. “Yeah, be there in a sec!” Junhui answered.   
Once they were all done they slowly made their way to the park, Minghao carrying the basket with the snacks he prepared and Junhui carrying the blanket. It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a romantic anniversary picnic. 

They were walking when Junhui suddenly kissed his boyfriend’s cheek. Minghao looked at him surprised. “What was that for?” Junhui simply smiled and walked ahead of Minghao. Minghao caught up to him. “I asked you something.” Junhui looked at Minghao and started running. “Jun!” Minghao called out to his boyfriend. “Catch me!” Junhui giggled. 

Junhui kept running around when Minghao found the perfect spot for their picnic. “Jun, I’m gonna need that blanket!” Minghao yelled since Junhui was too busy running away from him.

Jun ran towards his boyfriend and handed him the blanket. He helped Minghao spread out the blanket and sat on it. “I’m tired… and thirsty.” Minghao chuckled and handed him a bottle of water. “I wasn’t the one who told you to go running around like a little kid.” Minghao smirked and Junhui pouted. “I’m kidding.” Minghao smiled and pecked Junhui’s lips. “Better?” Minghao asked and Junhui nodded.

“What kind of snacks did you bring?” Junhui asked curiously. “Well, sandwiches, apples, strawber-…” Minghao smiled. “I want ice cream.” Junhui cut him off. “We can get ice cream when we go home, Jun. Let’s enjoy this beautiful day together.”

Minghao sat on the blanket next to Junhui and looked up at the sky. He smiled enjoying his time with Junhui. He reached to hold Junhui’s hand and pulled him closer. Junhui sat in-between Minghao’s legs, his back against Minghao’s chest. Minghao put his arms around Junhui and kissed his cheek. This made Junhui turn around and look at his boyfriend. He smiled sweetly. “What was that for?” Minghao avoided his gaze. “I can’t kiss my boyfriend?” The younger questioned. “Of course you can.” Junhui answered. 

The two of them sat like that until a puppy came running to them. Junhui immediately sat up and smiled looking at the puppy. “He’s so cute.” He cooed at the puppy gently petting its fur. The puppy wiggled his tail at the action. The puppy then ran away to what seemed like its owner. Junhui waved at the puppy and went back to leaning against Minghao’s chest. 

“I’m hungry.” Junhui suddenly announced and Minghao chuckled. He reached into the basket and took out the sandwiches he made at home. He gave one to Junhui and took one for himself. They ate their sandwiches in silence and drank some punch afterwards.  
After their snack break they both laid down and looked up at the sky. The sky was mostly blue with a few clouds passing. They tried to find different kind of shapes in the clouds.

“Look!” Junhui pointed at the sky. “That one looks like a puppy.” He said excitingly. “A puppy?” Minghao questioned. “Yes, it’s a puppy.” Minghao turned his to look at Junhui. “What makes you say so?” He turned to look at the sky again. Junhui pointed to the cloud again and started explaining. “That’s the tail and that’s his ears.” Minghao just chuckled. “What’s so funny?” The older pouted his lips. Minghao sat up and looked at Junhui. “Sometimes I really wonder if you’re actually older than me.” Junhui was still pouting. “What is that supposed to mean?” Minghao smiled and leaned down, their faces only inches apart. “It means that I love you with every single beat of my heart, Wen Junhui.” A light blush appeared on Junhui’s face. Minghao closed the gap between their faces. The kiss was quick but sweet. The younger pulled away smiling. “Happy anniversary, Jun.” Junhui returned the smile. “Happy anniversary, Minghao.”

Minghao put his head on Junhui’s chest and the older wrapped his arm around him. They stayed like that just enjoying each other’s warmth. Junhui ran his fingers through Minghao’s soft locks and the younger smiled enjoying it. 

“How did I get so lucky to have you?” Junhui broke the silence. Minghao chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know. I guess I just really liked you.” Junhui looked at Minghao. “Oh, really? And here I thought you actually hated me.” Minghao played with the hem of Junhui’s shirt. “Hate you? I would never be able to hate someone as amazing as you.” 

Junhui sat up making Minghao sit up with him in the process. Minghao looked at Junhui confused. “Is something wrong?” Junhui just simply smiled and hugged him. “You think I’m amazing?” Minghao broke the hug and looked at Junhui. “Are you kidding?! Of course I think so! Sometimes I do wonder if you’re actually older than me or not.” Minghao said earning him a light slap on the arm by Junhui. “I am older than you!” Junhui said making Minghao giggle. 

After that the two of them spent a nice day together. Junhui somehow convinced Minghao to play tag with him and Minghao felt like he was actually babysitting Junhui instead of being on a date with him. But he enjoyed spending time with Junhui so he didn’t mind the people passing by staring at them. 

It was getting late so they decided to head back to their apartment. They were holding hands when Junhui suddenly stopped walking. Minghao was confused so he looked at Junhui. “What’s wrong?” Junhui pouted and gave Minghao his best puppy dog eyes. “I want ice cream. You said we could get ice cream on our way home.” Minghao chuckled. He was actually surprised that Junhui still remembered that. “Okay, let’s get some ice cream.”

Just like Junhui wanted Minghao bought them both ice cream. They ate their ice cream while walking back to their apartment. Junhui occasionally looked at Minghao and shot him a playful smile which he found so adorable. It’s at times like these where Minghao realizes how much he loves Junhui and how lucky he is to have Junhui in his life. 

They both had finished their ice cream by the time they arrived at their apartment. They got in and put all the stuff away. After they took a quick shower they sat on the couch watching a movie. Minghao snuggled up to Junhui and stayed like that for the entire movie. Of course Junhui didn’t mind that, he actually enjoyed it. 

By the time the movie ended Minghao had fallen asleep. Junhui didn’t want to wake Minghao up so he ended up carrying Minghao to their shared bedroom. He gently laid him down on the bed and tucked him in. Minghao stirred a little when Junhui laid down next to him. Junhui smiled and cuddled his lovely boyfriend. Junhui started playing with his hair and kissed his forehead. When he started getting sleepy he whispered in Minghao’s ear. “Sweet dreams, my love.” Junhui fell asleep not long after with a smile on his face just by the thought of waking up next to Minghao the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
